


Of No Concern

by ashilrak



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Caning, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: John wasn’t sure either of them could explain just how it happened. Alex had been fucking one of his professors for a while, but had broken that off for obvious reasons. John hadn’t cared either way, but his polisci class second year had been a bit awkward when he found he couldn’t look Professor Washington in the eye without picturing Alex’s detailed descriptions of what the man liked in bed.Something about that relationship had sparked something in Alex - a taste for wealthy older men and the gifts they tended to shower him in. He flitted from Washington to man after man he found on dating apps, until he got caught up with someone he referred to as Jefferson.It was Professor Washington that had slipped John the piece of paper one day. He had asked John to stay after class, stared at him in silence, and then said, “Alex mentioned you might appreciate this, and I know that Thomas has expressed interest. What you do with this is up to you. If you choose to call him, he knows I’m giving you this, if you choose not to, it is no concern.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exadorlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exadorlion/gifts).



Relationships changed and shifted over time, and Alex and John’s was no different. They started out as freshman roommates; complete strangers but fast friends. The first time they kissed had been at a Christmas party when they had found themselves under the mistletoe after one too many shots of tequila. The kiss at the party turned into makeouts on their beds on weeknights which turned into blowjobs and casual fucks on weekends. 

A couple years later, they were still roommates with a similar arrangement sharing an apartment that neither of them directly paid for. 

John wasn’t sure either of them could explain just how it happened. Alex had been fucking one of his professors for a while, but had broken that off for obvious reasons. John hadn’t cared either way, but his polisci class second year had been a bit awkward when he found he couldn’t look Professor Washington in the eye without picturing Alex’s detailed descriptions of what the man liked in bed.

Something about that relationship had sparked something in Alex - a taste for wealthy older men and the gifts they tended to shower him in. He flitted from Washington to man after man he found on dating apps, until he got caught up with someone he referred to as Jefferson.

John didn’t care enough to question it as long as he still got to reach for Alex whenever he felt the urge, and he did. 

Alex was going out tonight, and he was going through his usual routine of primping. John didn’t know where or when Alex had first gotten the idea, but at some point during his relationship with Washington, he had started wearing garter belts and stockings under his clothing on a regular basis. There had been a small adjustment period, as Alex would would around the apartment with silk-clad legs and lace peaking out from the top of his boxer briefs. 

Sometimes, John would let himself wrap an arm around Alex’s torso and press a kiss to Alex’s shoulder or neck. Depending on how much time Alex had, John would be treated with a laugh and a light shove or a smirk and a heated gaze.

Lucky for John, today was one of those days. Alex was reaching up to grab a glass of water when John wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck, and got a breathy chuckle in response. Alex set the glass down and turned around in his arm, “Well, hello my dear John.”

“Hello, Alex,” he leaned down to kiss Alex’s lips and pressed closer to back Alex against the counter. He slipped his hand just beneath Alex’s waistband and played with the lace, “I see that you’re getting all dressed up for Jefferson, aren’t you?”

Alex kissed him back, biting down on his lip when pulling away, and asked, “What gave it away?”

John lifted a hand to Alex’s cheek, “you shaved.”

“I suppose I did,” Alex leaned up to press another kiss to his lips, “but I have more than enough time to take care of you, if you’d like. I know your Tommy is busy and can’t take care of you right now, after all.”

It was Professor Washington that had slipped John the piece of paper one day. He had asked John to stay after class, stared at him in silence, and then said, “Alex mentioned you might appreciate this, and I know that Thomas has expressed interest. What you do with this is up to you. If you choose to call him, he knows I’m giving you this, if you choose not to, it is no concern.”

John dialed the number scribbled onto the paper two weeks after it had been given to him, and two days after that he had found himself seated across from a very handsome man in a very expensive restaurant. Thomas was the type of man who exuded a presence, and John had expected to be treated a certain way and had been surprised when later that same night, Thomas instead said, “call me Tommy,” and kneeled in front of him.

Since that night, they settled into a pattern. Alex and John alternated date nights, and in the stretches in-between, they’d share touches and stories, fawn over the gifts the other had received, and complain about tests and unnecessary drama among their friends.

Alex spun John around so that he felt the edge of the countertop digging into his lower back and hands running down his thighs as Alex kneeled, “So, John, how do you want me?”

He reached down to stick his hand in Alex’s hair, “this is more than okay.”

“Wonderful,” Alex smirked, “because this is what you’re getting.”

Alex unzipped his jeans and shoved them down along with his boxers and mouthed along the side of John’s hardening cock. 

Alex hadn’t always been so talented at this, and John chuckled as he remembered the discomfort of teeth scraping along his sensitive skin and Alex pulling off after realizing gag reflexes were a very real thing. 

There wasn’t a single sign of Alex’s previous fumbling as Alex swallowed down his length and looked up at him. 

Ten minutes later John was catching his breath, and Alex was smirking, “Now, I would have you return the favor, but I have to save myself for tonight.”

“Of course you do,” John chuckled.

It was a regular routine, and John had no problem pressing a final kiss to Alex’s cheek as he walked out the door. 

Alex knew that whatever awaited him was going to be a bit more fancy than usual. The car was waiting for him outside, but instead of jumping into the passenger seat, a driver opened the door for him. When Alex slid into the back, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in tight. 

Alex smiled, “Hello Daddy.”

“Hello Alex.”

Alex leaned into the man’s side, “So, what are the plans for tonight?”

The arm around his waist fell and a hand pressed firm against his thigh, “Well, I’m taking you to dinner, and then you’re going to allow me an illusion of romance and go for a walk in a park with me. And then,” Jefferson smirked, “we can go and spend the rest of our night however we deem fit.”

“Oh?” Alex pressed forward and kissed the side of Jefferson’s neck, “So, dinner, date, and sex?”

“No need to be so crass,” Jefferson turned and met Alex’s lips with his own, “but yes.”

The restaurant screamed expensive in the way Alex had become familiar with in recent years. He knew that no one who saw them held any illusions about their relationship. Alex and Jefferson didn’t belong together in any traditional way. Alex was arm-candy or an escort or an old friend or whatever else he needed to be. Their relationship was an arrangement, and one that suited them.

Jefferson ordered for the both of them, discussing at length with the waiter the wine selection. Alex sipped from his water glass and watched as Jefferson gestured toward the menu and added a pretentious accent to all the names of the french varieties. 

Alex knew that if he knew Jefferson in any other context, he’d hate the man. But here, sitting across the table, he licked his lips and watched Jefferson’s eyes darken. Alex didn’t care much about the wine he was drinking, but he took extra care to let it wet his lips when he took a sip. 

Jefferson always loved to lick into his mouth after a night of wining and dining. 

Their meals arrived, and while Alex couldn’t say what it was, he could say that it was delicious. 

Dinner ended, Jefferson paid the check, and Alex found himself on Jefferson’s arm as they walked out of the restaurant to the car waiting for them. Moments after they were seated in the car, Alex was pulled onto Jefferson’s lap.

Jefferson’s hands were on his hips and he was pulled flush against the other man’s body, “I don’t know what it is about you, but every time I lay eyes on you I can’t help but look forward to the next chance I’ll have you begging for my touch.”

“Oh, you won’t have to wait very long,” Alex gasped as Jefferson’s teeth started to bite along the side of his neck, “in fact, you could have that right now.”

There was something about falling into the character Alex played with Jefferson that was freeing. He could let himself forget about the responsibilities of real life for a short period of time when he could wrap himself up in the older man and the gifts that he received. 

Jefferson’s hand made its way down the back of his pants to palm his ass and play with the lace of the garter belt, “You always get yourself so pretty for me, just for me. You’d let me have you right here, wouldn’t you? You’d ride my cock in the car while we drive around the city, and let me drop you off when I finished. I might not even let you cum, but even if you knew that ahead of time, you’d still beg for the privilege.”

“Please,” Alex tipped his head back and pushed his hips forward, “only for you. You treat me so nicely, you’re so good to me. Please let me be good for you, please, please.”

The hand not down Alex’s pants stroked his thigh, “You’re tempting, but no. Tonight I’ve booked a hotel suite, and I’m going to take you apart piece by piece until you’re sobbing into the mattress.”

Alex let out a quiet moan. He leaned back and said, “Let me text John that I’m not coming back tonight.”

“John?”

Alex chuckled, “My roommate,” he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and clicked the home button, “huh, guess I forgot to charge my phone.”

Jefferson placed a phone in Alex’s hand, “Use mine if you know his number. If you don’t, well, I suppose John will just have to deal with it.” Jefferson’s mouth returned to his neck, and Alex gasped as he started to type John’s number in.

He was four digits into typing John’s number when the name “John Laurens <3” came up. 

Alex had seen his contact in Jefferson’ phone, and it was in the exact same format. 

He could send the text as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and have John receive a text from Alex from “Tommy’s” number and have John figure it out on his own, or Alex could hide it. 

His finger hovered over the screen of the phone, and it would have stayed there had Jefferson not chosen that exact moment to bite down on his collarbone. Alex locked the phone and put it on the empty seat next to them.

Even as Alex’s hand went to rest on Jefferson’s chest and he ground down on Jefferson’s thigh, the thought of John remained in the back of his mind. 

The drive to the hotel was a short one.

The car stopped, the driver opened the door, and Jefferson’s arm wrapped around his waist as they walked into the lobby and familiar, judgmental looks were thrown their way. The derision in the strangers’ gazes burned, but where they had once filled Alex with discomfort, they now faded to the background. 

A short talk with the receptionist and elevator ride later, Alex found himself pressed against the door of their hotel room, arms pinned above his head and a mouth nipping at the sensitive skin of his neck. 

He tilted his head, “Oh, Daddy, please, please, more.”

Jefferson laughed, “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already begging.”

“I’ve been worked up since I saw you.”

“Just the way I like it.”

Alex pushed his hips forward, “I’ll be so good for you, Daddy. Whatever you want, just as long as you touch me. Please, I’ll make it so good for you, I promise.”

“Hmmmm,” Jefferson hummed, “in that case,” Jefferson stepped away and Alex whined. Jefferson chuckled, “Strip and spread yourself out for me.”

He bit at his lip, “of course, Daddy.”

Alex took care to slide off his shirt in a motion he’d practiced to make it as appealing as possible. He undid his belt and pushed his boxer briefs down with his pants, leaving them on the floor as he walked toward the bed. 

He laid on his back, crossed his arms above his head, spread his legs the smallest bit, and bit his lip when he turned to look at Jefferson. 

Jefferson stepped forward, hand going to Alex’s thigh, “I thought I told you to strip.”

Alex pushed into Jefferson’s touch, “but you like me in this, Daddy.”

“You’re not wrong,” Jefferson chuckled, “but you didn’t listen to me, and you know what that means.”

He pushed up again, “are you going to punish me, Daddy?”

“Yes, I think I am,” Jefferson’s hand went into his pocket and pulled out a familiar ring, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember your own name, and you’re not going to get to cum until after I drop you off in the morning.”

Alex groaned, “if that’s what you want, Daddy.”

Jefferson grinned, eyes dark, and leaned forward, “oh, I assure you that it is.” He leaned in closer, “Now, what do you want, baby?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Good answer,” Jefferson said and pressed a kiss to Alex’s waiting lips, “and I want you to ride me.”

Alex smiled, “you spoil me, Daddy.”

“You’re perfect.” 

Jefferson stepped back and peeled off the layers he was wearing. Alex leaned back on his elbows, and licked his lips when Jefferson caught his gaze. Jefferson smirked, and once he was nude, joined Alex back on the bed. His hands went to Alex’s thighs, thumbs flicking over the skin not covered by silk and lace, “I want you to keep these on.”

He put his arms around Jefferson’s neck, “whatever you want.”

“Hmmmm,” Jefferson’s hands slid up his thighs to grip at his hips and bit along his collarbone, “now, babydoll, it’s time to get you all ready for me.”

Alex pushed his hips up, “and if I told you I already am?”

“You’re amazing, but,” Jefferson picked up the cockring, “we still have to put this on.”

“I was hoping you forgot.”

“As if you’d be so lucky.”

Jefferson flipped onto his back, bringing Alex with him. His hand reached up and circled Alex’s hole, playing with the end of the plug, “you are all ready for me, aren’t you?”

Alex smirked, “I’m always ready for you, Daddy.”

“Grab the lube baby, I’m aching for you, and I want you to ride me real good.”

Alex moved, and when he came back, he pressed a kiss to Jefferson’s chin and put the bottle into Jefferson’s hand, “I want you so bad, Daddy, please hurry.”

“Of course,” Jefferson reached around and circled the plug again, “you’re so hard for me, but you’re not going to get to cum.”

“It’ll be worth it to feel you inside me, Daddy.”

The plug was pulled out in a quick motion, and Alex gasped at the feeling of emptiness. He didn’t get the chance to complain because his lips were captured in a kiss to distract him from the ring being placed around his aching dick. 

Jefferson’s thumbs went back to rubbing circles into the meat of Alex’s thighs, and he leaned back against the pillows, “Now baby, you’re always so good at this.”

Alex nodded, “Of course, Daddy,” he reached back and lined up the blunt head of Thomas’ cock with his entrance and slowly pushed down, gasping at the familiar girth, “you’re so big.”

Jefferson’s mouth dropped open, “Oh, baby, you’re so tight, so good for me.” Once Alex was fully seated, Jefferson’s hands squeezed down on his hips to keep him still, “just stay like this, just for a moment, let me feel you.”

A whine escaped Alex’s throat, “Daddy, you feel so good, Daddy, can I move?”

“Yes,” Jefferson nodded and gasped out, “yes, please.”

Alex moved his arms to Thomas’ shoulders for something to grip on and slowly rose up onto his knees, relishing in the friction and stretch, “Ah, you always feel so good, Daddy.” He sank back down, just as slow, and began to fall into a rhythm. 

The build was maddening. Jefferson was gasping below him, and every time he sank down the head of Jefferson’s cock dragged against his prostate, and yet the ring against his own cock was stopping him from reaching release, “Ah, Daddy, I’m close. Please let me cum.”

“Uh-uh, that’s for people who actually listen,” Jefferson bit out, “and I’m, I’m going to- ah.”

Alex rode Jefferson through it, getting a sense of power from Jefferson gasping below him. His own cock was still hard against his stomach, and he moved off of Jefferson to lie on his side. He rested a hand on Jefferson’s chest, still breathing hard, “was that good for you, Daddy?”

Jefferson smiled bright, “you know it,” and leaned down to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead, “you’re so beautiful, baby.”

Alex smiled back, “Thank you, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

The morning went as their mornings did. Alex woke Jefferson up by mouthing along the man’s cock. It never took long for Jefferson to rouse, and he’d roll his hips up into Alex’s open mouth, moaning Alex’s name and a string of endearments as the thick, white streams landed on Alex’s face.

Jefferson opened Alex nice and slow under the hot spray of the hotel shower, and they spent more time getting dirty than clean as Alex struggled to find purchase against the wet tile, moans of “daddy, please,” echoing around the steam-filled bathroom. 

Check out was at eleven, and Alex’s hair was still wet as Jefferson’s driver opened the door for them to get into the car. The door had just shut when Alex felt a hand in his hair. His eyes fluttered shut and he gasped at the sudden tug, “hmmmm.”

Jefferson smirked, “you broke the rules.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Teeth found their way to his collarbone, “I told you that you couldn’t come until I told you to, and what did you do this morning.”

“I screamed your name because you made me feel so good, Daddy.”

Jefferson chuckled, “I did, didn’t I. But you did more than that, didn’t you Alex?”

Alex nodded as much as he was able, “mmhmm, I came so hard I couldn’t see straight.”

“I didn’t give you permission to do that, did I?” 

“No, Daddy,” Alex said, “I broke the rules.”

Jefferson bit down hard on the sensitive skin of his neck, and Alex moaned and pushed up into it. Jefferson pulled away, “how should I punish you?”

“If I get to pick I don’t think it’s a punishment.”

A large hand gripped the meat of his thigh, “you’re right, which is why you’re not going to.”

Alex smiled, “we’re almost at my stop, you’re running out of time.”

“Not if we take the long way back,” Jefferson squeezed harder, “and since i’m the one paying the driver, I can make this ride as long as I need it to be.”

“And how long do you need it to be?”

“You’re going to find out.” Jefferson’s hand moved from his thigh to sneak under his waistband. A finger circled his still-sensitive hole, making Alex gasp, “you’re still ready for me, aren’t you? I could bend you over this seat right now and you’d be able to take it so well, wouldn’t you? You’d be biting the leather in an attempt to quiet your whines, but it wouldn’t make a difference, would it Alex? You’re always so loud, just for me. Isn’t that right?”

Alex pushed back against Jefferson’s hand, “mmhmm, just for you, Daddy. I can be quiet though, but I don’t think you’d like that. I think you’d miss hearing how much you make me long for your touch, how much I ache to be filled by your big, fat cock.”

“It’s been less than an hour and you’re already begging again.”

“What can I say, you’re maddening.” 

The car stopped and Jefferson removed his hand and and he leaned back against the seat, “Looks like we’re here.”

Alex groaned, “you’re terrible.”

“No, I’m not. Now, I expect you to tell me every single time you touch yourself, and you’re not allowed to come until I say you can.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Alex accepted the kiss that was pressed to the new mark, and moved off of Jefferson’s lap, “until next time.”

“Until next time.”

He walked into the apartment to find John lying on the couch in his boxers watching Bob Ross on Netflix. 

John raised a brow, “you usually tell me when you end up staying the night somewhere.”

“I know,” Alex shrugged, “it wasn’t on purpose. My phone died.” His mind went to the contact in Jefferson’s phone, but he blinked the thought away.

“And you didn’t think to use your sugar daddy’s phone to tell me?”

“Sorry, but I was distracted,” Alex sat down, “besides, it’s not like you would have done anything anyway you lameass.”

John pushed his shoulder, “Excuse you, I could have done plenty of things.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know,” John shoved popcorn into his mouth, “I would have figured something out, I’m sure.”

Alex leaned in closer and wiggled his brows, “do you want to figure something out now?”

“Oh my god, you’re serious.”

He shrugged, “when am I not?”

“You literally just got laid.”

“Eh, doesn’t mean I’m not up for me,” he leaned in closer, “if you know what I mean.”

John’s voice was deadpan, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

John pushed his head back against the sofa, “what weird instructions does Jefferson have for you this week?”

“I’m not supposed to come until he tells me to.”

“Like that’s going to happen,” John laughed, “unless you want me to help enforce that.”

Alex narrowed his eyes, “you wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to be.”

Alex leaned back into the sofa, “why are we like this?”

“I can’t pinpoint a single reason, but I can think of a couple events that might have influenced our particular dynamic,” John said, smiling.

He took the moment to stare at John in silence, thoughts of John and Jefferson running through his mind, “Hmmm, when are you next planning on getting with your Tommy?”

“Why?” John smirked, “you thinking of seeing if I’ll want you anytime soon?”

Alex threw a pillow, “Nah, just curious. I know it’s been a while, after all.”

“Probably this weekend, maybe during the week if he’s feeling particularly frisky.”

Alex stood up, stretching his arms above him, “Well, I think I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Your hair’s still wet.”

He flipped his hair over his shoulder and winked, “That might be true, but I’m not very clean if you know what I mean.”

“You’re disgusting.” 

Alex walked into the bathroom, calling, “You wish you looked this good,” over his shoulder.

John laughed, “yeah, right.”

Not long after the door shut behind Alex, John’s phone lit up. It was Tommy, asking if he’d be up for the weekend. John’s mind filled with the image of Tommy kneeling, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, and he it his lip. He typed out a quick, “yeah, that works baby,” and focused back on Bob Ross.

The weekend never came soon quick enough, and John passed the time by texting Tommy just what he had in mind.

When the weekend did come, John opened the door to sit in the back seat and had a familiar weight in his lap before the door was shut. His hands moved to rest on the thighs straddling his lap and he stroked up and down as he tilted his head up for a kiss.

Tommy smiled, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby boy.” He nipped at the sensitive skin beneath Tommy’s jaw, “did you bring it, like I asked?”  
Tommy shivered, “yes, sir.”

John hummed, “perfect.” He tightened his grip on Tommy’s thighs, “are you all stretched for me, or do I have to do it myself?”

“You’re going to have to wait and see, won’t you?” Tommy smirked.

John’s fingers digged further into Tommy’s thighs, “is that right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmmm,” John smiled and relaxed his hands, “move.”

“What?”

He put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and pushed him to the side, “move, over my lap, baby.”

Tommy’s eyes widened in realization, “oh,” and moved to lie across John’s lap, “is this good, sir?”

“Mmhmm,” John’s hand went to cover Tommy’s ass, “hands behind your back.”

John moved his hand over the fabric, and slipped his hand under Tommy’s waistband. He squeezed and ran a finger along the crease, stopped when he came to the end of a plug, “Oh, did you think you were going to surprise me?”

Tommy nodded, “Yes, sir. I know you like me when I’m nice and ready for you.”

“You’re right,” John pressed against the plug, satisfaction rising in his chest at Tommy’s gasp, “but what if I wanted to lick you open tonight? What if I had plans? What if I wanted to cover you with marks and bruises until you were crying all pretty and then eat you out until I had you begging for me to bless you with my cock? What would you do then, baby?”

Tommy was hard against his thigh and let out a sound that seemed like a sob, “I’d be so sorry, sir. I ruined your plans, didn’t I. I don’t deserve you, sir. I’m so sorry.”

“You did,” John chuckled, “but I’m flexible.” He nudged to the plug again, “you’re going to keep this in during dinner, and you’re going to be silent unless I give you permission to speak, isn’t that right, baby?”

Tommy nodded, “of course, sir, whatever you want.”

John moved his hand from Tommy’s pants, “Good. Sit up.”

Tommy moved to straddle his lap again, and his hands returned to Tommy’s thighs, “even when you misbehave, you’re always so pretty, just for me.”

“Of course, sir,” Tommy’s eyes fluttered shut, and John stroked his hands up and down again and moved his hand over Tommy’s hard cock.

Tommy gasped, and John pressed harder, “do you like that, baby?”

“Yes, sir,” Tommy nodded and pushed his hips into John’s hand, “please.”

“Move for me, baby, I’m right here for you.”

John shifted his hand up to Tommy’s hip and watched as Tommy rolled into his hand, moans getting louder. He pressed his mouth to the side of Tommy’s neck, “I want you to come for me, baby, just like this.”

“Ah,” Tommy’s arms were still being held in place, and John moved his hand to Tommy’s lower back for support, “of course, sir, just, ah, more.”

He bit down on Tommy’s neck, and pressed the heel of his hand down more, and Tommy shuddered, “oh, oh, sir, thank you so much, sir.”

Tommy leaned forward against his chest, and John called to the driver, “skip the restaurant, take us straight to the hotel.”

“But the reservations.”

John ran a hand along Tommy’s shoulders, “we can get room service. Remember, I’m flexible, and,” John pushed his hips up, “plans have changed.”

“Oh.”

“On your knees, baby.”

Tommy nodded, and slid to kneel in front of John, holding his mouth open. John’s hand traced his lower lip, “hmmmm, my beautiful boy.”

He unzipped his jeans and took out his own cock, running his hand along his length, “you know what to do, baby. Get me nice and warm and wet.” Tommy leaned forward and swallowed him down. Tommy looked up, and John traced the lips stretched around him, “so pretty. Stay like that, so good for me.”

John put his other hand in Tommy’s hair and gripped hard, holding him there. Tommy was breathing through his nose, and spit was leaking from the corners of Tommy’s mouth, and John rolled his hips up in minute motions.

They arrived at the hotel sooner rather than later, and Tommy lifted up and pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock before leaning back and blinking up at John. He wiped his thumb along Tommy’s bottom lip, “your mouth is so good, baby, so good. Now, you better close it until I tell you.”

Tommy nodded, and John smiled, “perfect.”

He tucked himself back into his pants, grabbed the cane, and together they walked into the hotel and checked in. Tommy’s hands were clasped behind him in what appeared to be a relaxed motion, but John knew the purpose behind the gesture

There was another couple in the elevator with them, and John kept close to Tommy, his hand pressed to the small of Tommy’s back.

When they got to the hotel room, the door had just shut behind John when he reached up and pressed down firm on Tommy’s shoulder, “strip. Spread yourself for me, baby.”

Tommy nodded, and without a moment of hesitation, stripped off his clothing, put it in a neat pile, and went to kneel on the bed. Tommy leaned forward to press his forehead against the comforter, and clasped his wrists behind his back, exposing the end of the plug and endless stretches of smooth skin. 

John grabbed the cane and took a step forward, “You know why I asked you to bring this, baby. I wasn’t sure I’d have to use it, but you made me change my plans, isn’t that right? Do you know the rules? Speak.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

He swung the cane in a circle in the air before bringing it down on the skin of the back of Tommy’s thighs. There was a swish through the air and a loud cracking sound, and a beautiful red mark left on Tommy’s skin. 

Tommy pushed forward into the mattress and cried out, and John shushed him and said, “quiet, baby boy. You’re lovely like this, you know. Now, how many was that?”

“One.”

Another swing, another cry, another mark.  
“Two.”

It was a repetitive motion, and one it was easy for John to lose himself in. Tommy’s cries became breathier, and his skin became covered in the red.

When Tommy called out, “ten”, John dropped the came and stepped forward. He went onto the bed, and kneeled in between Tommy’s spread legs, and ran his hands over the tender skin. Tommy whined and pushed into it, “you’re so beautiful, baby.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss between Tommy’s shoulder blades, “was that good for you?”

Tommy nodded into the comforter, “Yes, sir. It was so good, so good. I can handle more, sir.”

“Oh, I know,” John kissed down Tommy’s back, “lean back, baby, on your knees.”

Tommy shifted his weight, and John gripped Tommy’s hips, “remember what I said, baby? About wanting to lick you open?” Tommy nodded, and he continued, “You got me so nice and wet before, didn’t you? I’m not wet anymore though, but you’re open, just for me, waiting, with this pretty little plug.”

John unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down, “do you think you could take me like this, baby? Could I take out the plug and slide right in, or do you want more?”

“Sir,” Tommy groaned, “you always stretch me so good, I want to feel it forever, sir.”

He ran a hand over the red marks, and Tommy hissed, “you don’t think this is enough?”

“I want more.”

John grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his hand and worked it along his length. With his other hand, he twisted the plug and pulled, listening for the gasp that left Tommy’s mouth. He blew a breath of air into the open hole, and Tommy jumped. 

John chuckled, and moved his hand back to Tommy’s hip as he lined himself up and pushed in. 

He breathed in through his nose, “oh, you’re so tight for me, baby, just for me.”

Tommy groaned, “you’re so big, sir.”

John didn’t wait for Tommy to relax before he pulled out and thrust back in a quick motion. His grip on Tommy’s hips was tight, and Tommy’s moans were filling the room.

It didn’t take very long for the heat to start to build in his gut, and his thrusts became uneven. A groan made its way out of his chest as he stilled in Tommy.  
He pulled out, and shoved three fingers into Tommy’s gaping hole, “could you come like this, baby?”

Tommy pushed back, “whatever you give me, sir.”

John curled his fingers, “Come, right now, untouched.”

“Ah, oh,” gasped, and then pushed back and let out a low moan, “oh, sir, I, oh my god.”

He chuckled, “was that good for you, baby?”

Tommy fell forward, “it was great, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, John woke up with the scent of Tommy’s coconut shampoo filling his nose. He ran a hand up and down Tommy’s side, enjoying the softness of Tommy’s skin and the weight on top of him. 

As delicious as Tommy was, and as welcome as the money that flowed into his bank account was, John’s favorite part of their arrangement was the quiet mornings that followed. Tommy was always so soft, so pliant - it was relaxed, and there’d be moments John’s could fool himself into thinking they were like any other couple, in love and carefree after a night spent learning each other’s bodies.

That was not the case, but John let himself take in the warm atmosphere nonetheless. 

Tommy took time to wake up. John had ordered room service and had the coffee placed on the table by the window before Tommy started to stir. Two arms squeezed him tight, and soon Tommy was blinking up at him.

John smiled, “Morning, baby. There’s coffee, if you want it.”

“Mmhmm,” Tommy smiled back up at him, “coffee sounds nice.”

He turned his head to look over at the coffee, “do you want me to get it?”

“No, I’ll get it.” 

Tommy slid off of him, and stood, white sheets falling away. It was only a step or two away, but John admired the view. He sat up against the headboard, accepted the mug that was handed to him, and spread his legs for Tommy to sit.

He reached an arm around and rested his hand against Tommy’s stomach, “so what are your plans for today, baby?”

Tommy sighed, “we have the morning just for us, sir.”

“Perfect, how does a bath sound?”

“Wonderful,” Tommy smiled.

Soon they were sitting in a similar position in the bathtub surrounded by the scent of hotel-provided soap. John was tracing his fingers along Tommy’s abs and flicking his other hand through the bubbles.

Tommy sighed, “this is nice.”

“Yeah, it is.” 

Tommy’s hands moved back to run along the outside of his thighs, and Tommy shifted back, “it could be nicer.”

“Oh?” John flattened his hand against Tommy’s stomach, “what do you have in mind?”

Tommy shifted back again, “nothing too specific.”

“Right,” John lowered his hand and moved it to brush along Tommy’s hardening cock, “nothing too specific.”

“I’ll take anything you give me.”

“And if I don’t want to give you anything?” John asked.

Tommy pushed his hips into John’s hand, “then feel free to take whatever you want from me, sir.”

John’s free hand went to around Tommy’s neck, “Lovely,” and he stroked up and down Tommy’s cock. He pulled the boy back, and squeezed Tommy’s throat, “is this good, baby?”

“Yes, sir,” Tommy gasped, “I think I might, ah,” Tommy’s hips moved in rhythm with his hand, “come soon.”

“My beautiful baby boy,” John pressed harder against Tommy’s throat, “always so perfect for me.” Tommy groaned, and John relaxed the hand around Tommy’s throat and stroked Tommy through his orgasm, “beautiful.”

He stepped out of the tub, and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and grabbed another and held it open for Tommy. He ran the soft fabric over every inch of Tommy’s skin, and when he was drying off Tommy’s thighs, Tommy said, “you didn’t get off, sir.”

John smirked, “oh, there’s still time for that.”

Tommy pouted, “are you sure?”

“Definitely, baby, don’t you worry about it.” He wrapped the towel around Tommy’s waist and stepped back, “c’mon, as much as I don’t want to see you get dressed, we do have to get going.”

They both dressed, and with his hand in Tommy’s back pocket, they waited for the car to pull up. 

The driver held the door open, and John go in first, with Tommy following and taking a seat on his lap. His hands went to Tommy’s hips, “hmmmm, this is nice, isn’t it.”

“Yep,” Tommy’s hand trailed down his chest, “I think it’s better when you’re not wearing clothes though.”

John laughed, “same,” he pulled Tommy in closer, “so, any last requests before I leave you?”

“You didn’t get off, sir.”

“There’s time for that now, though, isn’t there?” 

Tommy’s hand cupped his dick, “I really want there to be, but I really want to take my time with this, sir.”

“I see,” John groaned and pushed up into Tommy’s hand, “and what do you have in mind?”

A kiss was pressed to the side of his neck, “so many things. You feel so big, you’re always so big. You’d feel so good inside me, and I’m so empty right now, sir.” Another kiss, “but I miss your taste, you teased me with it yesterday. I want your cum leaking out of my mouth, sir.”

John squeezed Tommy’s hips tighter and pulled him forward, rolling his own hips up into Tommy’s warmth, “That,” he gasped, “sounds great, all of it.”

“All of it?” Tommy asked, “what do you want first?”

He took in a deep breath, and lifted a hand to put it in Tommy’s hair, yanking it back to reveal Tommy’s neck, “first, you’re gonna grind on me all nice and slow, until you’re begging again. You know how much I like it when you ask for my cock, after all. And then, when you can’t take it any more,” John bit down on the junction of Tommy’s neck and shoulder, “and then you’re gonna sink to your knees, open your mouth all nice and wide, and you’re gonna let me use you. How does that sound?”

Tommy keened, “that sounds fantastic.”

“Good,” he dropped his hands to rest on top of Tommy’s thighs, and leaned back against the leather of the car seat, “now, get going.”

Tommy moved both arms to rest on his shoulders, bit down on the plump lower lip, and started to move in small circles on John’s lap, “is this good, sir?”

He rubbed soothing motions with his thumbs into the denim under his hands, “you tell me.”

“It’s,” Tommy gasped, “certainly something, sir.”

It didn’t take long before Tommy was gasping out little moans while moving on his lap, “ah, sir, I really want you. You feel so good under me, I want you in me, please sir.”

“You’ll have me soon, baby,” John smiled, “just maybe not where you want me.”

“Hnnnn.”

The car stopped, “Tommy, baby, looks like you took too much time. It’s my stop.”

Tommy leaned back and groaned, “no, sir, please let me taste you, I want you in my mouth, please.”

He slid his hands up and down Tommy’s thighs, and pushed his hips up for good measure, “what makes you think I don’t want that, baby?”

Tommy leaned forward, face above his, “I could go up with you. I could be so good for you in your apartment, sir.”

“You could, couldn’t you?” 

There were many reasons why John shouldn’t take Tommy up to the apartment he shared with Alex. He didn’t even know if Alex was home or not, but that didn’t seem like a very good reason to say no to the very willing body on his lap. And, a logical part of his brain pointed out, it was Tommy that paid his rent, after all. 

John took in a deep breath, “you know what, c’mon.” He nipped along Tommy’s jaw, “and now I’ll always picture you all pretty for me in there, and you like that, don’t you?”

Tommy nodded, “I do.”

“C’mon then.”

The elevator was empty, so John kept his hands in Tommy’s back pockets and his lips along Tommy’s jaw, mouthing and nipping and smiling at the small gasps leaving Tommy’s lips. The elevator stopped, “we’re right down the hall, baby.”

John unlocked the door with Tommy hanging off his side, and mentally thanked whoever was listening that Alex didn’t seem to be home. As soon as he shut the door Tommy was backing him against the wall, “here’s good, right, sir?”

“I was thinking the bedroom,” John laughed, “but since you’re so impatient, I guess here’s gonna have to do.”

Tommy smiled, “I want you sitting down, sir, if that’s okay.”

John moved to sit on the couch, and less than a moment later, Tommy was kneeling in front of him, hands going up and down his thighs. John traced his thumb over Tommy’s bottom lip, “from the first moment I saw you,” he pressed down and Tommy’s mouth opened and started to suck at his thumb, “I couldn’t get your mouth out of my head.”

Tommy smiled around his thumb, and the hands on his thighs inched up to work at his zipper. He withdrew his thumb, and leaned back against the cushions, “make it good for me, baby.”

He let Tommy take the time at first to lick along his shaft and at the slit, testing his taste. Soon though, John shoved his hand into Tommy’s hair and yanked, “did you remember what I said I was going to do, baby?”

“You said you were going to fuck my mouth, sir.” 

John nodded, “Yeah, that’s right, open your mouth.”

He moved his hips forward until he was resting on the edge of the couch. He smiled, gripped the hair in his hand harder, and lifted his hips to fuck right into Tommy’s mouth, relishing the gagging sound when the head of his cock hit the back of Tommy’s throat. 

He didn’t give Tommy time to adjust, and found a rhythm, watching the tears leak out of Tommy’s eyes and and listening to the noises filling the air.

That was, of course, when Alex decided to walk in. 

John didn’t notice at first. He didn’t hear the key in the lock, didn’t hear the door open and shut, didn’t even hear Alex’s startled shout. 

What he did noticed was Tommy gripping at his thighs and freezing, eyes going wide.

“John, what the fuck?” Alex yelled, bag falling to the floor, “I come back, fully expecting to find you passed out on the couch, dead to the world. But no!” Alex took a step forward, “Instead I find you with your fucking dick in some whore’s mouth! You couldn’t even go to your bedroom, oh my god.”

He didn’t say anything, but leaned back. In front of him, Tommy wiped a hand across his mouth. 

John let go of Tommy’s hair, “uh, I can explain?”

Alex laughed, “there’s not that much to explain, John. You were out and decided to take this inside. I’m assuming that’s your Tommy,” Alex took a step forward, eyes narrowing, “my biggest problem is that you didn’t think to tell me. I know we’ve had the general agreement to keep our arrangements outside of the apartment, but even so, you could have texted me.”

Another step forward, and in front of him, Tommy closed his eyes as if resigned to something, “But no, instead of extending me common courtesy, you made me walk in on you fucking his fucking throat raw.”

John shrugged, “I’d apologize, but I don’t feel like you’d appreciate that.”

“No, I probably wouldn’t.” 

Alex ran a hand through his hair, “finish whatever this is, clean up.” Alex looked to Tommy, “you can leave.” Alex smirked, an angry glint in his eye that told John he was about to do something he’d probably regret, “And wow, Daddy, I didn’t know you bottomed, or I would have taken you up on that a long time ago.”

John felt something freeze in his chest when Tommy said nothing and hung his head. He looked up at Alex, “you’re kidding me.”

“Nope,” Alex shrugged. “I’m making coffee, do you want any?”

He didn’t reply, and Alex turned and walked into the kitchen.

Tommy stood up, hands fidgeting, “I’m just going to go now.”

The cold turned to a flash of heat, and he stood up, “did you know?”

“No!” Tommy shook his head, “I knew you were both George’s students, but I didn’t know you two knew each other, let alone were friends and roommate,” Tommy’s eyes were earnest, “I promise, I wouldn’t have done it if I had known.”

“Right,” John crossed his arms, “I guess I’ll, yeah. Bye.”

Tommy frowned, “bye. Should I text you, or?”

“If I choose to text you, it’ll be me, or Alex, I guess.”

“Alright,” Tommy turned around, “there’s not really a good time to say this, but I’ll wait three months with no word before cutting off payment.” 

The door closed behind Tommy, and John sat on the couch, and lowered his head into his hands. 

Alex sat down on the couch beside him and held a cup of coffee out to him, “I put bailey’s in it, and your dick is still hanging out.”

He groaned, but leaned back, zipped up his pants, and accepted the coffee. “I can safely say that I did not expect that.”

Alex took a sip from his mug.

John continued, “I mean, I expected I’d have to apologize for having sex in the living room, but this? I hardly expected Tommy and your Daddy to be the same person.” A thought occurred to him, and he turned to Alex, eyes narrowed, “did you know? You seemed awfully sure, and it’s not like you got a good look at him.”

“I knew,” Alex sighed, “but before you get angry, I only found out last weekend.”

Anger was rising in his chest, “and you didn’t tell me?”

“No,” Alex shrugged, “I wasn’t sure what to do.”

“How’d you find out - Tommy said he didn’t know.”

Alex took another sip, “I went to text you from his phone, but you were already in his contacts - with a heart, by the way - and I kinda guessed.” Alex’s brows furrowed, “I don’t think I wanted it to be true, because I don’t think I really accepted it until just now. His hair’s kinda distinctive.”

John snorted, “you can say that again.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days were awkward. John and Alex had suffered through many bizarre situations, but this was something new and complex, even for them. They’d pass each other in the kitchen or the living room, meet eyes, and look away without saying a word. 

And so they solved it the same way they solved so many of their problems - with alcohol. 

John came home one day to find Alex waiting in the living room with an unopened bottle of tequila, a couple of limes, and the salt shaker on the coffee table. He dropped his bag and sat down on the sofa, leaning back into the cushions, “I don’t have a choice here, do I?”

“Not really,” Alex shrugged, “besides, if you really didn’t want to you wouldn’t be sitting here.”

He narrowed his eyes, “Right. Give me a shot.”

“Nope,” Alex handed him the tequila, “we’re drinking straight from the bottle, like men.”

John unwrapped the plastic, opened it, and took a swig - closing his eyes tight at the burn as it made its way down his throat, “you didn’t even try to get the good stuff.”

“Why would I go out of my way to do that?”

He handed the bottle over, “because you’re supposed to love me.”

“I thought we weren’t talking to each other,” Alex took a swig.

“Well, we are now.”

“Right,” Alex settled back against the cushions, head on his shoulder, “so, what to do?”

John sighed, “Tommy.”

“Daddy.”

“He never finished that blowjob.”

“That sucks for you.”

John groaned, “you have no idea, I didn’t get to cum that day.”

“Why not?” Alex asked.

“I was teasing him,” He waved a hand through the air and reached for the bottle to take another swig, “you know, make him wait for it and stuff.”

“That’s hot.”

John smiled, “yeah, it is. You have no idea. He begs for it, he whines man, it’s hot.”

“I’m usually on the other side of it,” Alex took the bottle back, “you know, I brought out limes so we could do this properly.”

“Eh, that’s for shmucks. Anyway. Man, you’re missing out. I know he’s all Daddy for you and whatever, but that man bottoms like no other.”

Alex’s hand dropped to his thigh, and a suggestive look was aimed his way, “is he better than me?”

John waggled his brows, “you have no idea how much better than you he is.”

“No,” Alex’s eyes narrowed, “that can’t be true. Besides, you can’t judge me, I’ve never properly bottomed for you. Not unless you can say you’ve properly gone all daddy on me.”

John shook his head, “I haven’t.”

The hand inched further up his thigh, and Alex leaned forward, “do you want to?”

He thought about it, taking in Alex’s shining eyes, and the slight warmth starting to appear from the tequila - John had always felt it early - his mind filling with images of Tommy on his knees. His hand went up to Alex’s hair and pulled it out of the ponytail, “I could be talked into it, babygirl.”

“Mmhmm,” Alex’s pupils widened, “I could be really good for you, you know.”

Heat started to build in his gut, “oh, I bet you could. I know what that mouth can do, but the real question is if you can behave.”

The hand moved further up, “I’ve been taught well,” Alex’s lids lowered, “Washington expected discipline. I can be whatever you want me to be.”

John’s gaze dropped to Alex’s shining lip, “you’re awfully tempting, sometimes.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He pulled on Alex’s hair, “and as much as I want to take you up on the offer, and I really do, I thought we were going to have an adult discussion.”

Alex sighed and sat back, “fine.”

John dropped his hand, “you can suck my dick later, if you asked nicely.”

A lime was chucked at his head, “you’re a dick.”

“I don’t know, I mean, you were the one telling me you could be whatever I wanted you to be. I don’t think you can really blame me.”

“I can’t,” Alex took another swig, “now, back to the daddy situation.”

“I’m not calling it the daddy situation.”

“Well, I am.”

John grabbed the bottle, “fine, oh my god.”

Alex grabbed a lime and stared at it, “so, what do you want to do.”

“Not gonna lie, I don’t really want to end whatever it is I had - have - with him.”

“Me neither.”

John looked at the ceiling, “it’s not really either of our faults. Like, yeah I’m mad at you for not telling me, but I would have done the same thing.”

Alex looked at him, surprised, “really?”

“I don’t know, like, it’s a weird situation.”

“You’ve got that right.”

He closed his eyes, “we can blame Tommy and it’ll be fine.”

Alex laughed, “and we’ll still get paid for it.”

“Ain’t that the life?”

“You know it.” Alex smiled.

“So how are we gonna make Tommy pay for it?” John asked, looking over at Alex.

Alex waved his hand, “my first reaction is to withhold sex but that hurts us too, and he might have some other side hoes.”

“Oh my god, we were both the side hoe.”

Alex laughed, “we definitely have to make him pay for it.”

They were silent for a moment or two, both thinking, before John said, “you know, it doesn’t really have to be like an actual punishment.”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged, “you know, like, how getting spanked is a punishment, but everyone still gets off on it.”

Alex winked, “oh yes, I’m very familiar with that.”

“Right,” John moved his arm to cover his eyes, “anyway, we could do something like that.”

“What? Like, call him and be like ‘oh yeah, we’re gonna have a really kinky threesome where you bottom for both of us to makeup for lying to us.”

John dropped his arm, “I mean, that’s not exactly what i was thinking, but that’s far from a bad idea.”

“Oh my god.”

He sat up and leaned closer to Alex, “and I mean it fits the crime, I guess? It’s not like we’re in an exclusive relationship or anything. He’s paying us for fuck’s sake.” John smirked, “besides, I know how weak that boy gets for a firm hand, and he’s never seen you as anything but his baby girl.”

Alex’s eyes fluttered shut, “that could be fun. Is he a size queen? I get the feeling he’s a size queen.”

John laughed, “you have no idea.”

Alex smiled wide, “oh, my dearest john, I have an idea.”

Ten minutes later, Alex was sitting in John’s lap and they were facetiming Thomas. 

Thomas answered looking confused and already prepared for bed, “Hello.”

John couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face, “Hey, Tommy.” Alex echoed him with, “Hello, Daddy.”

Thomas’ face became less tense, but was still confused, “you’ve never facetimed before.”

He shrugged, “I felt like doing something a little different.”

“Okay.”

Alex took the phone from his hand, “So, you’re coming here Saturday night, clear you calendar.”

Thomas’ eyes widened, “I am?”

John nodded, and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, “Yes, you are, if that is acceptable.”

“It’s very acceptable, sir.”

Alex smirked, “oooooh, I like that.”

“I’m not calling you sir,” Thomas frowned.

“No, that’d get confusing,” Alex moved in closer to the phone, “you’ll stick with my name, but there will be the proper amount of respect in your tone.”

Thomas nodded at the change in Alex’s tone, “of course, Alexander.”

“Very good.”

“Is there anything else I should know?”

John spoke up, “on Saturday, come stretched, with your biggest plug, you know the one.”

Thomas swallowed, “of course, sir.”

He reached around and ended the call, “well, that went well.”

Saturday didn’t take very long to arrive, and Thomas was standing in front of them with a shy smile and a bouquet of flowers.

Alex stepped forward to accept them, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ cheek, “aww, you didn’t have to.”

He chuckled, “he’s just trying to make a good impressions,” he stepped forward until he was less than a foot from Thomas, “isn’t that right, baby?”

Thomas nodded once, but said nothing.

Alex went to put the flowers in a vase, and John reached over to grab Thomas’ hand, “is this okay? Definitely? You seem nervous.”

“It’s different,” Thomas said, “but in a very good way.”

John stepped closer, and leaned up to press a kiss to Thomas’ lips, “perfect.” He stepped back, “now strip.”

Thomas blinked, “right.”

When Alex came back into the living room, Thomas’ clothes were folded in a neat pile and Thomas was kneeling on the floor. Alex smiled and walked forward to run a hand through Thomas’ hair, smiling as the man pushed into the touch, “you’re so responsive.”

John raised his hands to rest them on Alex’s shoulders, “you have no idea.”

Thomas whined, and John looked down, “Now, before we properly begin, let’s go over the rules. Safeword anytime you want us to stop, for any reason, even if just for a moment. Is that clear?”

Thomas nodded.

“Say it.”

Thomas nodded again, “yes, it’s clear, sir.”

“Good,” John said, “what’s the word?”

“Arboretum.”

“Good boy.”

Thomas' eyes closed at the praise, pushing up into Alex’s hand again. 

Alex smiled, “now, how about we move this into the bedroom. The door on your right, we want you on hands and knees. We’ll be right in.”

They didn’t make Thomas wait very long, both admiring the view as they stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Thomas’s head was bent, and John could see the end of the plug between Thomas’ cheeks. 

He walked forward and ran his hands over the skin of Thomas’ ass, “it took us a really long time to figure out what to do to you tonight.”

Thomas hummed and pushed back into his hands. Alex stepped forward and placed a hand on the small of Thomas’ back and said, “all three of us can get very creative, and we like so much of the same things, but we decided to keep it simple.”

John’s thumb traced the end of the plug, “you’ll be taking both of us.”

“Oh,” Thomas gasped, “how will that even work?”

Alex’s hand ran up toward Thomas’ shoulders, “you getting stretched so nicely will make it easier, don’t you think?”

He pushed the plug, smirking at Thomas’ moan, “but before we can do that, you have to get us ready for you.”

“Yes, sir,” Thomas said, “how do you want that, sir?”

John smiled, “you never finished using your mouth on me. Stay where you are.”

He dropped his hands and sat at the head of the bed, legs on either side of Thomas’ hands, “get me nice and hard, baby.”

Thomas nuzzled at his crotch, and unzipped his jeans and pushed the fabric out of the way before licking along the side of his cock. John groaned and grabbed a fistful of Thomas’ hair, watching as Alex’s hands and mouth moved along Thomas’s skin. 

It didn’t take much time for him to get hard, and Thomas pulled up and looked at him with questioning eyes. He pulled on Thomas’ hair and said, “good enough, now you should look into Alex.”

“No, I’m already there,” Alex chuckled, “the thoughts of what’s to come are almost too much, don’t you think? The anticipation makes it so much sweeter.”

John nodded, “so, how do you want to do this? We’re going to have to take it slow.”

“I think we should start with you, have him ride you, nice and slow.”

Thomas groaned, and moved back into Alex’s hands which were playing with the plug.

“Shhhhh,” Alex said, and then looked back up at John, “and then I’ll add a finger, then two, then three, and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Perfect,” John said, “how about you get him ready for me, Alex?” Alex nodded, and he moved off the bed to take off his clothes. When he moved back, Thomas’ face was pressed into the comforter as Alex moved the plug back and forth.

“Do you think he’s good for me?,” his hand returned to Thomas’ hair and he looked down, “are you good for me, baby?”

Thomas nodded, “so good, so ready for you, sir.”

“Good,” he grabbed a condom and rolled it onto his dick, “now baby, come here and be so good for me, nice and slow, you know.”

Thomas’ arms moved to his shoulders, and knees went to either side of his thighs. John rested his hands on Thomas’ hips, and groaned as Thomas lowered himself down onto his cock, “sir, you feel so good.”

“So do you, baby, so do you,” he ran his thumbs over Thomas’ hipbones.

The movements were slow, and behind Thomas, Alex’s clothing was thrown in a pile on the floor, and lube coated Alex’s fingers. Quiet moans were leaving Thomas’ mouth, and John pressed kisses to the side of Thomas’ neck and asked, “do you think you’re ready for a finger, baby?”

Thomas nodded, “yes, sir. I’ll be so good for you. Alex, I want you finger so bad, I want you cock in me so bad. It’ll be so good, I know it will.”

“Yes it will,” Alex chuckled and pressed a kiss to Thomas’ shoulder, “yes it will, you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Alex was right behind Thomas, and John could tell the exact moment Alex’s finger slipped past Thomas’ rim by how far Thomas’ mouth dropped. He pressed a kiss to Thomas’ open mouth, “do you like that, baby?”

“It’s good, so full.”

“Do you want more?” Alex asked.

“So much more, I want all of you.”

“Perfect, you’re so good for us.”

It was slow-going, taking time for Thomas to adjust before another finger was added. Thomas’ face was dripping with sweat, and John could feel himself getting closer to his release by the time Alex’s cock slipped into Thomas.

There was a moment of quiet, the three with wide eyes and stilled breaths. 

Thomas was the first to move, forehead moving to lean against his shoulder, and letting out a loud moan, “I’m so, ah, full, this is, so, ah, good.”

He couldn’t form any words of his own, and tightened his grip on Thomas’ hips and focused on the slide of Alex’s cock against his own inside of Thomas.

Alex was biting down on Thomas’ shoulder, and was the first one to start moving. 

Finding a rhythm was difficult, but they managed. 

Thomas was the first to orgasm, moans getting higher pitched until his chest was covered in Thomas’ release. 

Alex and him were quick to follow, and soon they were lying together in a jumbled mess, chests heaving, and covered in a mixture of sweat, lube, and cum - the condoms tied off and thrown in the direction of the trash.

“That was something,” Alex said.

“It certainly was.”

Thomas groaned, “we’re disgusting. I’d say I want a shower, but I don’t know if I can even move.”

He laughed, “I’d offer to carry you, but I don’t think we’re much better off.”

“You don’t get to complain,” Thomas said, “you didn’t just have two dicks up your ass. Now, draw me a bath, sir.”

“Pushy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MARIANE DREW A THING FOR THIS GO LOOK AT IT, IT'S FANTASTIC](http://kookookarli.tumblr.com/post/159025177830/exadorlion-for-my-boo-karli-3)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to have been written in like January, but obviously that didn't happen. Anyhow, I hope you like it.
> 
> Please feel free to pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
